Season 6
1. Valhalley of the Dolls, parts 1 & 2 2003-09-28 Even though Leo (Brian Krause) is gone, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) is in a surprisingly good mood, leading Paige (Rose McGowan) to suspect that Leo altered Piper's memory. However, Paige's spell to restore Piper's memory accidentally causes total amnesia. Calling upon Leo for help, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige discover that he is being held captive on the Island of Valhalla, a mythical place ruled by warrior-maidens. Trying to cover up his involvement in Leo's disappearance, Chris (Drew Fuller), the girls' new Whitelighter, helps them disguise themselves as Valkyries and orb onto the island. The sight of Leo causes Piper's pain to come flooding back, prompting her to stay behind on the island while everyone else escapes. The Valkryeis follow Paige and Phoebe across dimensions to San Francisco and wreak havoc on the city. Meanwhile, Phoebe discovers she has a new power and Paige takes a job as a dogwalker and is amazed when one of her dogs is transformed back into a man (guest star Evan Mariott). 2. Dragon's Heat 2003-10-05 When Wyatt inadvertently brings a dragon to life, the Cleaners (guest stars Kirk Woller and Darin Cooper), a neutral group dedicated to protecting magic from being exposed, take the child away and erase all signs and memories of his existence. Aware that they are forgetting something important but not sure of what it is, Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) cast a spell to return their memory but instead find themselves reliving the day Wyatt was kidnapped. Given a second chance to protect Wyatt, the sisters expose their magic in an attempt to outsmart the Cleaners. Meanwhile, Phoebe's lack of control over her new empath power causes her to start a bar room brawl; Paige's latest temp job puts her in the middle of a sexual harassment dilemma; and Leo (Brian Krause) assigns Chris (Drew Fuller) a new charge. 3. Dirty Blondes 2003-12-03 When three evil sisters, Mitzy (guest star Jenny McCarthy), Mabel (guest star Jennifer Sky) and Margo (guest star Melody Perkins), magically steal the Charmed Ones' identities and powers, Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) must convince Chris (Drew Fuller) that they are the real Charmed Ones in order to get their lives back. Meanwhile, Piper realizes that Wyatt needs time with Leo (Brian Krause); Phoebe and Jason (guest star Eric Dane) sort out their feelings; Paige learns that magic will always be a part of her life; and Leo continues on his quest to find out who put him on the Island of Valhalla. 4. Love's A Witch 2003-10-19 When Paige's (Rose McGowan) latest temp job puts her in the middle of an ongoing feud between two magical families, the Montanas and the Callaways, she falls for Richard Montana (Balthazar Getty) and urges both families to consider a truce. Paige, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) hold a séance with both families and everyone is stunned to learn that Richard's first love, Olivia Callaway (guest star Rachelle Lefevre), is now a ghost and has been escalating the feud to avenge her death. Paige becomes possessed by Olivia's spirit, and Phoebe and Piper must banish Olivia in order to save Paige and the two families. Meanwhile, Leo (Brian Krause) is suspicious when Chris (Drew Fuller) travels to the underworld in search of a potion. 5. Fantasies in the Flesh Worried that the Charmed Ones are drifting apart by putting their personal lives before their "charmed" duties, Chris (Drew Fuller) tries to teach them a lesson by enlisting the help of the demon Gith (guest star Desmond Askew), who creates an alternate reality for the sisters by tapping into their secret desires. When Piper's (Holly Marie Combs) desire for a magic-free life with Wyatt, Paige's (Rose McGowan) desire for a "real" magical place and Phoebe's (Alyssa Milano) desire for a successful talk show turn deadly, the sisters combine their desires to vanquish Gith. Meanwhile, Leo (Brian Krause) arranges a hearing with the Elders to strip Chris of his Whitelighter status. 6. Soul Sister Paige (Rose McGowan) discovers that her new boss, Larry (guest star Johnny Sneed), made a deal with the demon Zahn (guest star Keith Szarabajka), in which he sold his soul for a successful career. Ignoring Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Phoebe's (Alyssa Milano) plea to not get involved, Paige sells her soul to Zahn in order to free Larry's. Meanwhile, Piper learns that Wyatt has been sabotaging her dates; Phoebe receives a new writing partner; Paige finds a friend in Richard (guest star Balthazar Getty, "Deuces Wild"); and Chris' (Drew Fuller) attempt to return to the future, sends him and Leo (Brian Krause) traveling back in time. 7. Charmed in Camelot The Lady of the Lake appears before the Charmed Ones, pleading for their help in protecting Excalibur, the legendary Sword in the Stone. A dozen magical beings arrive at the manor to try their hand at pulling the sword from the stone, but it's Piper (Holly Marie Combs) who finally pulls Excalibur out of the stone, causing a whirlwind that coalesces into a mysterious figure called Mordaunt (guest star Edward Atterton). Richard (guest star Balthazar Getty) realizes that Mordaunt can't be trusted, but before he can intervene, Mordaunt tricks Piper into relinquishing the sword and its power to him. 8. Hot Mamas After vanquishing a Manticore demon, Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) become foster parents to its orphaned half-Manticore infant. Knowing that danger is near, Chris (Drew Fuller) urges the girls to vanquish the baby, but they believe that if they raise the baby with love, it will not become evil. While waiting for the Manticore pack to come for the baby, Piper and Phoebe are taken by surprise when a Beast (guest star Seth Peterson, "Providence") tries to kidnap the baby but ends up taking Piper instead. Piper learns that the Beast is the baby's father and helps reunite him with his son. Meanwhile, Phoebe surprises her boyfriend Jason (guest star Jason Dean) when she blurts out her true feelings, and Paige gives Darryl (Dorian Gregory) a superpower. 9. Chris-Crossed A mysterious woman from the future, Bianca (guest star Marisol Nichols), arrives to take Chris' (Drew Fuller) powers and forcefully bring him back to the future. Leo (Brian Krause) discovers that Bianca is actually a Phoenix - part of an elite assassin family of witches. In a series of flash-forwards, it is revealed that Chris and Bianca are engaged in the future, and together conspired to send Chris back in time to save baby Wyatt from turning evil. Unable to stop Chris from returning to the future with Bianca, Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) provide him with a spell, which will give him back his powers and return him to the present. Meanwhile, Piper tells Phoebe and Paige that they can't put their lives on hold for the craft and convinces Paige to move in with Richard (guest star Balthazar Getty), and Phoebe to join Jason (guest star Eric Dane) in Hong Kong. With the Charmed Ones scattered, the Power of Three is in danger. 10. Witchstock 2004-01-11 After trying on a pair of her Grams' (Jennifer Rhodes) go-go boots, Paige (Rose McGowan) finds herself transported back in time to an era of free love and free magic; and discovers Grams, a peace-loving hippie, who is on a crusade to rid the world of evil through the magical power of love, preparing for a "magical be-in" at the manor. Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) travel back in time to prevent Paige from changing the past and to make sure that Grams lives out her destiny to carry on the Charmed Ones' line. Meanwhile, Leo (Brian Krause), Chris (Drew Fuller) and the spirit of Grams fight to vanquish the Creeper, a slime-like blob that has surrounded the manor. 11. Prince Charmed After vanquishing a demon from Wyatt's room, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) has an epiphany and decides to swear off men so that she can devote the rest of her life to raising and protecting Wyatt. Unable to handle Piper's revelation, Paige (Rose McGowen) and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) decide to remind Piper of the importance of love by conjuring up a "Mr. Right"(guest star Eduardo Verastegui, "Chasing Papi," "Karen Sisco") as Piper's birthday present. Meanwhile, Chris (Drew Fuller) uses Mr. Right's influence over the girls to convince them to bind Wyatt's powers so that he will not turn evil. While Wyatt is unable to use his powers, he is kidnapped by a demonic cult, whose members believe he is the reincarnation of their former leader. 12. Used Karma Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Paige (Rose McGowan) and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) inadvertently expose themselves as witches in front of Jason (guest star Eric Dane), causing him to leave Phoebe. Richard (guest star Balthazar Getty) casts a spell to free himself of his family's negative karma, but accidentally channels the spirit of Mata Hari, a stripper and double agent during WWI, into Phoebe. Phoebe decides to get revenge on Jason by arranging for a demonic firing squad to kill him. Meanwhile, Piper and Paige try to vanquish a group of Swarm Demons, the last on Chris' list of the most significant threats to Wyatt. 13. The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Leo's (Brian Kruause) old mentor at Magic School, Gideon (guest star Gildart Jackson), calls upon Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) to find out who cast the spell of darkness upon the school and conjured up the Headless Horseman, who has been beheading the teachers. Meanwhile, Phoebe is sent on a vision quest by Enola (guest star Elena Finney), a young shaman student, and gets a glimpse into the future, where she discovers Chris' (Drew Fuller) true identity. 14. I Dream of Phoebe Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) frees a genie, Jinny (guest star Saba Homayoon), from a bottle, only to find that she has been tricked into becoming the genie herself. Anxious to put Leo (Brian Krause) and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) back together so he can be conceived, Chris (Drew Fuller) uses Phoebe to make his wish come true, but she takes his instructions too literally. Feeling that he is losing Paige, Richard (guest star Balthazar Getty) steals the bottle so he can wish Paige (Rose McGowan) back into his life. 15. Midnight Rendezvous A Darklighter named Damien (guest star Eduardo Ballerini), accidentally sends both Leo (Brian Krause) and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) to the Ghostly plane, leaving Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) to believe that they are dead. Unbeknownst to everybody, Gideon (guest star Gildart Jackson) has made a deal with the Darklighters to get Leo out of the way. Meanwhile, Chris (Drew Fuller) begins to disappear and reveals that he must be conceived before the night is over or he will vanish forever. 16. Hyde School Reunion While preparing for her high school reunion, Phoebe's (Alyssa Milano) wild teenage personality takes over her body when she inadvertently casts a spell on herself. At the reunion, teenage Phoebe re-connects with her former gang and finds herself in trouble when their old leader, Rick (guest star Rod Rowland), uses Phoebe's magic to rob an armored car. Meanwhile, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) calls upon her father (guest star James Read) to find out why Chris (Drew Fuller) is keeping his distance from her. 17. Spin City Piper (Holly Marie Combs) is kidnapped and cocooned by the Spider Demon (guest star Jodi Lynn O'Keefe, "Nash Bridges," "She's All That"), a creature that emerges every hundred years to feed off a powerful magical being. During the attack, Chris (Drew Fuller) is infected with the Demon's venom, causing him to mutate into a spider. Paige (Rose McGowan) calls for help from her forest friends as she, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Leo (Brian Krause) try to rescue Piper and Chris. Meanwhile, Leo finally learns why Chris resents him. 18. Charmed On Trial When Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) are caught on tape using their powers, the Cleaners (guest-stars Kirk B.R. Woller and Darin Cooper), who prevent the exposure of magic, cover up the situation by implicating Darryl (Dorian Gregory) as a murderer and sending him to death row. The sisters call a council of Demons and Elders who oversee all magic to convince them that Darryl should be set free. Instead, the prosecutor, Barbas (guest star Billy Drago), turns the proceedings around and puts The Charmed Ones on trial for recklessly abusing their powers. Meanwhile, Leo (Brian Krause) and Chris (Drew Fuller) work together to help free the sisters and Darryl, but the outcome leaves Phoebe stripped of her powers. 19. Stormy Leather With Piper (Holly Marie Combs) away at magic school and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) without her active powers, an overworked Paige (Rose McGowan) re-conjures Mr. Right (guest star Gabriel Olds) for "stress relief," but unknowingly releases his evil twin, Mr. Wrong. Appealing to Paige's dark side, Mr. Wrong uses his pheromones to trick her into realizing that the only way to achieve her secret desire - to be free and use her magic without fear of consequence - is to kill her sisters. To prevent Paige from executing his plan, Phoebe goes undercover as one of Mr. Wrong's Demonatrix assassins. Meanwhile, Chris (Drew Fuller) ends up in prison after a run-in with Mr. Wrong, and Darryl (Dorian Gregory) informs the sisters that he will no longer cover for them. 20. Witch Wars Aware that Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) are on the verge of discovering that he is after Wyatt, Gideon (guest star Gildart Jackson) conspires with two demons to make the girls part of "Witch Wars," a new demonic reality television show where demon contestants compete in a series of contests to hunt down the Charmed Ones, with the winning demon acquiring the witches' powers. Meanwhile, Chris (Drew Fuller) informs the sisters that whoever is after Wyatt will get to him before Chris is born. 21. It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, parts 1 & 2 Under the guise of sending Chris (Drew Fuller) back to the future, Gideon (guest star Gildart Jackson) creates a portal that puts Chris and Leo (Brian Krause) in a mirrored world where evil prevails. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) travel to the parallel universe to rescue Chris and Leo, only to find themselves in a battle with their evil counterparts. Unable to vanquish one another, both sets of sisters realize that Wyatt is unprotected and in danger from Gideon. Upon returning to their own world, Phoebe and Paige realize that their world is now too good, and every little infraction is a capital offense. The shift between universes causes Piper's memory to be erased, and Gideon tricks Piper into casting a spell on Phoebe and Paige so that they, too, forget Gideon's evil intentions. With the Charmed sisters under the spell, Leo and Chris are left to stop Gideon from completing his plan. Meanwhile, Piper gives birth to baby Chris.